Faraon I/13
Rozdział trzynasty Wycieczki następcy tronu, podjęte w celu odkrycia kapłana, który ocalił Sarę, a księciu udzielił porady prawnej, miały nieoczekiwany rezultat. Kapłan nie znalazł się, natomiast między egipskim chłopstwem zaczęły o Ramzesie krążyć legendy. Jakiś człowiek pływał wieczorami ode wsi do wsi w drobnym czółenku i opowiadał chłopom, że następca tronu uwolnił ludzi, którym za napad na jego dom groziły kopalnie. Oprócz tego zbił urzędnika, który od chłopów chciał wydobyć niesprawiedliwy podatek. Dodawał w końcu nieznany człowiek, że książę Ramzes znajduje się pod szczególną opieką boga Amona z pustyni zachodniej, który jest jego ojcem. Prosty lud chciwie słuchał wieści, raz dlatego, że zgadzały się z faktami, po wtóre, że opowiadający je człowiek sam wyglądał na ducha: przypływał nie wiadomo skąd i znikał. Książę Ramzes wcale o swoich chłopach nie mówił z Dagonem, nawet nie wzywał go do siebie. Czuł wstyd wobec Fenicjanina, od którego wziął pieniądze i jeszcze nieraz mógł ich potrzebować. Ale w kilka dni po awanturze z pisarzem Dagona bankier sam odwiedził następcę tronu, trzymając coś zasłoniętego w rękach. A gdy wszedł do pokoju księcia, ukląkł, rozwiązał białą chustkę i wyjął z niej prześliczny złoty kielich. Kielich był wysadzany różnokolorowymi kamieniami i pokryty płaskorzeźbą, która na podstawie przedstawiała zbieranie i tłoczenie winogron, a na czaszy - ucztę. - Przyjmij ten kielich, dostojny panie, od niewolnika twego - mówił bankier - i używaj go sto... tysiąc lat... do skończenia wieków. Ale książę zrozumiał, o co chodzi Fenicjaninowi. Nie dotykając przeto złotego daru rzekł z twarzą surową: - Czy widzisz, Dagonie, te purpurowe blaski wewnątrz kielicha?... - Zaprawdę - odparł bankier - jakżebym nie miał widzieć tej purpury, która dowodzi, że kielich jest z najczystszego złota. - A ja ci mówię, że to jest krew dzieci zabieranych rodzicom - odpowiedział gniewnie następca tronu. Odwrócił się i wyszedł do dalszych pokojów. - O Astoreth!... - jęknął Fenicjanin. Usta mu posiniały, a ręce zaczęły drżeć tak, że ledwie zdążył owinąć swój kielich w białą chustę. W parę dni później Dagon popłynął ze swoim kielichem do folwarku Sary. Ubrał się w szaty przetykane złotem, w gęstej brodzie miał szklaną kulkę, z której ciekły wonności, a do głowy przypiął dwa pióra. - Piękna Saro - zaczął - oby Jehowa zlał na twoją rodzinę tyle błogosławieństw, ile dziś płynie wody w Nilu. My, Fenicjanie, i wy, Żydzi, jesteśmy przecie sąsiadami i braćmi. Ja zaś takim żarem miłosnym płonę do ciebie, że gdybyś nie należała do najdostojniejszego pana naszego, dałbym za ciebie Gedeonowi (oby zdrów był!) dziesięć talentów i pojąłbym cię za prawą małżonkę. Taki jestem namiętny! - Niech mnie Bóg zachowa - odparła Sara - ażebym potrzebowała mieć innego pana aniżeli ten mój, który jest. Ale skądże to, zacny Dagonie, przyszła ci ochota nawiedzić dzisiaj służebnicę pańską? - Powiem ci prawdę, jakbyś była Tamarą, żoną moją, która choć rodowita córka Sydonu, choć wniosła mi duży posag, jest już stara i niewarta zdejmować ci sandałów. - W miodzie, płynącym z ust waszych, jest dużo piołunu - wtrąciła Sara. - Miód - prawił Dagon siadając - niech będzie dla ciebie, a piołun niech moje zatruwa serce. Pan nasz, książę Ramzes (oby żył wiecznie!), ma lwie usta i sępią przebiegłość. Raczył mi wypuścić w dzierżawę swoje majątki, co żołądek mój napełniło radością; ale nie ufa mi tak, że ja ze zgryzoty po całych nocach nie sypiam, tylko wzdycham i łzami oblewam łoże moje, w którym obyś ty wespół ze mną spoczywała, Saro, zamiast mojej małżonki Tamary, która pożądliwości już we mnie rozbudzić nie może. - Nie to chcieliście mówić - przerwała zarumieniona Sara. - Ja już nie wiem, co chcę mówić od czasu, gdym ujrzał ciebie i gdy nasz pan, śledząc moje czynności na folwarkach, pobił kijem i odebrał zdrowie mojemu pisarzowi, który zbierał od chłopów podatek. Przecie ten podatek nie dla mnie Saro, tylko dla naszego pana... Przecie nie ja będę jadł figi i pszenne chleby z tych dóbr, tylko ty, Saro, i nasz pan... Przecie ja dałem pieniądze panu, a tobie klejnoty, więc dlaczego podłe chłopstwo egipskie ma zubożać naszego pana i ciebie, Saro?... Ażebyś zaś zrozumiała, jak mocno wzburzasz moją krew dla siebie, i ażebyś dowiedziała się, że z tych pańskich majątków ja nic mieć nie chcę, tylko wam wszystko oddaję, weźmij, Saro, ten kielich szczerozłoty, wysadzany kamieniami i okryty rzeźbą, której dziwiliby się sami bogowie... To mówiąc Dagon wydobył z białej chusty kielich nie przyjęty przez księcia. - Ja nawet nie chcę, Saro - mówił - ażebyś ty ten złoty kielich miała w domu i dawała z niego pić naszemu panu. Ty oddaj ten szczerozłoty kielich twojemu ojcu Gedeonowi, którego kocham jak brata. I ty, Saro, powiedz ojcu twemu takie słowa: "Dagon, twój bliźnięcy brat, nieszczęśliwy dzierżawca majątków następcy tronu, jest zrujnowany. Więc pij, mój ojcze, z tego kielicha i myśl o twoim bliźniaczym bracie Dagonie, i proś Jehowy, ażeby nasz pan, książę Ramzes, nie rozbijał jemu pisarzów i nie buntował chłopów, którzy już i tak nie chcą płacić podatku." Ty zaś Saro, wiedz o tym, że gdybyś kiedy dopuściła mnie do poufałości ze sobą, dałbym tobie dwa talenty, a twojemu ojcu talent. I jeszcze wstydziłbym się, że daję ci tak mało, boś ty warta, ażeby pieścił cię sam faraon i następca tronu, i dostojny minister Herhor, i najwaleczniejszy Nitager, i najbogatsi bankierowie feniccy. W tobie jest taki smak, że ja, gdy widzę cię - omdlewam, a gdy cię nie widzę, zamykam oczy i oblizuję się. Ty jesteś słodsza od fig, bardziej pachnąca od róż... Ja bym dał tobie pięć talentów... Weź ten kielich Saro... Sara usunęła się ze spuszczonymi oczyma. - Nie wezmę kielicha - odparła - bo pan mój zabronił mi od kogokolwiek przyjmować darów. Dagon osłupiał i patrzył na nią zdziwionymi oczyma. - Ty chyba nie wiesz, Saro, co jest wart ten kielich?... Wreszcie ja daję go twojemu ojcu, memu bratu... - Nie mogę przyjąć... - szepnęła Sara. - Gwałtu!... - krzyknął Dagon. - Więc ty, Saro, zapłacisz mi za ten kielich innym sposobem, nie mówiąc twojemu panu... Przecie taka piękna jak ty kobieta musi posiadać złoto i klejnoty i powinna mieć swego bankiera, który by jej dostarczał pieniądze, kiedy jej się podoba, nie zaś tylko wówczas, gdy jej pan zechce?... - Nie mogę!... - szepnęła Sara nie ukrywając wstrętu dla Dagona. Fenicjanin w okamgnieniu zmienił ton i rzekł śmiejąc się: - Bardzo dobrze, Saro!... Ja tylko chciałem przekonać się, czy ty jesteś wierna naszemu panu. I widzę, że jesteś wierna, chociaż głupi ludzie gadają... - Co? - wybuchnęła Sara rzucając się ku Dagonowi z zaciśniętymi pięściami. - A cha! cha!... - śmiał się Fenicjanin. - Jaka szkoda, że tego nie słyszał i nie widział nasz pan... Ale ja jemu kiedy opowiem, gdy będzie dobrze usposobiony, że ty nie tylko jesteś mu wierna jak pies, ale nawet nie chciałaś przyjąć złotego kielicha, ponieważ on nie kazał ci przyjmować prezentów... A ten kielich, wierz mi, Saro, skusiłby niejedną kobietę... I niemałą kobietę... Dagon posiedział jeszcze chwilę podziwiając cnotę i posłuszeństwo Sary, wreszcie pożegnał się z nią bardzo czule, wsiadł w swoją łódź z namiotem i odpłynął do Memfis. Im czółno dalej odsuwało się od folwarku, z twarzy Fenicjanina znikał uśmiech, a występował wyraz gniewu. A gdy dom Sary ukrył się za drzewami, Dagon powstał i podniósłszy ręce do góry począł wołać: - O Baal Sydon, o Astoreth!... pomścijcie moją zniewagę nad przeklętą córką Judy... Niech przepadnie jej zdradziecka piękność jak kropla deszczu w pustyni... Niechaj choroby stoczą jej ciało, a szaleństwo opęta duszę... Niech jej pan wygna ją z domu jak parszywą świnię... A jak dzisiaj odtrąciła mój kielich, tak niech przyjdzie czas, ażeby ludzie odtrącali jej wyschłą rękę, gdy będzie żebrać, spragniona, o kubek mętnej wody... Potem pluł i mruczał niezrozumiałe a straszne wyrazy, aż na chwilę czarny obłok zakrył słońce, a woda w pobliżu łodzi poczęła mącić się i wydymać w duże fale. Gdy skończył, słońce znowu zajaśniało, ale rzeka jeszcze niepokoiła się, jakby poruszył ją nowy przybór. Wioślarze Dagona zlękli się i przestali śpiewać, lecz oddzieleni od swego pana ścianą namiotu, nie spostrzegli jego praktyk. Od tej pory Fenicjanin nie pokazywał się następcy tronu. Lecz gdy pewnego dnia książę przyszedł do swojej willi, zastał w pokoju sypialnym piękną szesnastoletnią tancerkę fenicką, która za cały strój miała złotą obręcz na głowie i delikatny jak pajęczyna szal na ramionach. - Któż ty jesteś? - zapytał książę. - Jestem kapłanką i twoją służebnicą, a przysłał mnie pan Dagon, ażebym wypłoszyła twój gniew na niego. - Jakże potrafisz to zrobić? - O tak... Siądź tutaj - mówiła sadowiąc go na fotelu -ja stanę na palcach, ażeby zrobić się wyższą aniżeli twój gniew, i tym szalem, który jest poświęcony, będę odpędzać od ciebie złe duchy... A kysz!... a kysz!... - szeptała tańcząc wkoło Ramzesa. - Niech moje ręce zdejmą ponurość z włosów twoich... niech moje pocałunki przywrócą jasne spojrzenie oczom twym... niech bicie mego serca napełni muzyką uszy twoje, panie Egiptu... A kysz!... a kysz!... on nie wasz, ale mój... Miłość potrzebuje takiej ciszy, że wobec niej nawet gniew musi umilknąć. Tańcząc bawiła się włosami Ramzesa, obejmowała go za szyję, całowała w oczy. Wreszcie zmęczona siadła u nóg księcia i, oparłszy głowę na jego kolanach, bystro przypatrywała mu się dysząc rozchylonymi ustami. - Już nie gniewasz się na twego sługę Dagona?... - szeptała głaszcząc twarz księcia. Ramzes chciał ją pocałować w usta, lecz zerwała się z jego kolan i uciekła wołając: - O nie, nie można!... - Dlaczego? - Jestem dziewicą i kapłanką wielkiej bogini Astoreth... Musiałbyś bardzo kochać i czcić moją opiekunkę, zanim byłoby ci wolno pocałować mnie. - A tobie wolno?... - Mnie wszystko wolno, bo ja jestem kapłanka i przysięgłam zachować czystość. - Więc po cóżeś tu przyszła? - Rozpędzić gniew twój. Zrobiłam to i odchodzę. Bądź zdrów i zawsze dobry!... - dodała z przejmującym wejrzeniem. - Gdzie mieszkasz?... jak się nazywasz?... - pytał książę. - Nazywam się Pieszczota. A mieszkam... Ech, po co mam mówić. Jeszcze nieprędko przyjdziesz do mnie. Skinęła ręką i znikła, a książę, jak odurzony, nie ruszył się z fotela. Gdy. zaś po chwili wyjrzał oknem, zobaczył bogatą lektykę, którą czterej Nubijczycy szybko nieśli w stronę Nilu. Ramzes nie żałował odchodzącej: zdziwiła go, ale nie porwała. "Sara jest spokojniejsza od niej - myślał - i ładniejsza. Zresztą... zdaje mi się, że ta Fenicjanka musi być zimna, a jej pieszczoty wyuczone." Lecz od tej chwili książę przestał gniewać się na Dagona, tym bardziej że gdy raz był u Sary, przyszli do niego chłopi i dziękując za opiekę oświadczyli, że Fenicjanin już nie zmusza ich do płacenia nowego podatku. Tak było pod Memfisem. Za to w dalszych folwarkach książęcy dzierżawca wetował sobie straty. Faraon I/13